


Turn the Page

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [7]
Category: TV Commercials
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bars and Pubs, Commercials, Community: comment_fic, Country & Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, One Word Prompt Meme, Pepsi, Prompt Fic, Tavern, Western, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot drabble about Hallie Kate Eisenberg, aka the Pepsi Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> A cute little girl (played by Hallie), with long dark curly hair, walks into a bar. A bunch of tough-looking cowboys are staring down at her. She has on a little cowgirl outfit, hat and all, and possibly with a gun (which is actually a squirt gun). She says something “tough” to them and then walks up to the bar, and drinks the Pepsi that is given to her by the bartender.
> 
> I was very intrigued by that commercial, and it fired up my imagination so much that I decided to write this oneshot.

Turn the Page

Behind the smile she presented to the world, deep down inside, Hallie Kate Eisenberg couldn’t believe her luck. Out of all the places she could’ve chosen to go get a Pepsi, this bar sounded like an awesome one to pick. She knew she had chosen well, of course.

As soon as she stepped over the threshold and walked into the bar, she took note of how all the chit-chatter-slash-discussion simply stopped as everyone turned and locked eyes with her. She thought it was because of the aura she was projecting — an aura of cool and tough, as well as classy and neat. Plus, the cowgirl outfit she was wearing didn’t hurt at all, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is appreciated, please. :)


End file.
